This device is a vacuum storage container characterized by an air-tight vacuum chamber and an exterior design that makes for convenient storage.
It is an object of the present invention to enable the lid and container to fit together better.
It is another object of the present invention to enable the containers to be stacked on top of one another in stable, space saving columns.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an enhanced fit between lid and pump, and thereby reduce difficulties while operating the pump.